


A Friendly Chat (or The Wisdom of a very Snippy Force Ghost)

by AlothcatnamedPhil



Series: Be With Me . . . "Always" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlothcatnamedPhil/pseuds/AlothcatnamedPhil
Summary: Rey has made the choice to exile herself on Ach-To out of fear of herself. Can the wisdom of a particularly snippy Force Ghost change her mind?Again there are spoilers for TRoS
Relationships: Rey & Ahsoka Tano, Rey & Kylo Ren (mentioned)
Series: Be With Me . . . "Always" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Friendly Chat (or The Wisdom of a very Snippy Force Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out a week ago but me being me (that is to say, having the universe mess with you at it's pleasure) got nervous about the characterization for this pic and started panicking about how many ways I could ruin this fic and didn't type for a week, finally decided to ask one of the other writers who worked with one of the characters alot for some advice, which helped alot.  
> (thanks goes to SirLoozElite)
> 
> Also I do not own Star Wars

The burning TIE Silencer made a crackling as Rey tossed the last of the logs onto the fire. As she stepped back and up the small incline, she watched as her only way of getting off the island of Ach-To burned to a crisp...and wrenched the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker off her belt and hurled it towards the hungry flames, only to stare in disbelief as the saber froze in midair and fly past her head...and into the glowing hands of an orange coloured Togruta sitting on top of a boulder wearing light armour with two silver hilts attached to her belt, her white and blue lekku dangling down her side.

*********

“Who are you?”

“I have been called many things… Fulcrum, Commander, Padawan, Jedi, Spy, Traitor, and at times a hero … but my true name was- _ is _ Ahsoka Tano, Former Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the ‘Chosen One’.”

Rey immediately wished that the woman didn’t currently have Luke’s saber as she cautiously uttered the next sentence… “So your saying that you were the apprentice of Darth Vader.”

“No”

“What do you mean by ‘no’?”

“There is a difference between Anakin and Vader, Just as there is a difference between you and  _ Palpatine _ .” The last word was spoken with such venom that Rey instinctively recoiled at the sound of it.

“Vader and Luke’s Father were the same man and I am a direct descendant of a Sith Lord. What difference does it make?”

“Do you think that Anakin one day just woke up and decided to become Vader?”

“Yes, No, Maybe. I don’t know!”

“Do you think that you will one day wake up and decide to just start killing people because they are part of a certain group as a whole?”

“No…”

“Well there’s your answer… Anakin didn’t just wake up one day and decide to destroy the Jedi, he was manipulated into it… and you are not going to turn into a mass murdering Psychopath just because of who your related to.”

“But…”

“No buts, just because you are related to a Sith Lord does not mean you are evil by nature. Also speaking of said Sith Lord, don’t you have a fleet of planet-killers to go stop?”

“I have no way off the island.”

“You let me worry about that while you go get that Wayfinder… Oh and Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Thought you might want this back.” As she handed over Luke’s lightsaber.

“Thank you… and I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“For lashing out at you.”

“No need to apologize, Leia was much worse at your age.”

At that, Rey could only gawk at what that statement implied about just how old Ahsoka was.

With that said, Ahsoka walked over to where Luke Skywalker had ‘landed’ his x-wing in true skywalker style… and huffed as she saw that his speeder was underwater in a small inlet. Not so much as it being more difficult as it just being annoying because Force forbid that the Skywalkers do something the easy or rather ‘sane’ way. Ways to get Anakin back for passing on his ‘piloting’ skills to his son were flying through her mind as she used the Force to gently lift the old ship out of the water and set it down on the island. Rey walked over with the Wayfinder and began to adapt the navigation systems so that they would be able to process the information from the artifact.

*********

**_Hours later…_ **

*********

  
Hours had passed before Ahsoka felt it, a shockwave through the Force as she felt Sidious death after channeling all of her strength into Rey. A second later, she felt another shockwave in the Force, this one having the feel of a thousand suns as Rey became one with the Force. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, silent tears began to fall down her face as she felt Rey’s force-signature scatter and then collect itself in the manner that only a force-sensitive with the knowledge to preserve their being after death could. And then she felt it as Rey force-signature being yanked back into the world of the living as if someone was channeling all their power into her to keep her alive. One final shockwave passed through the Force as Rey began to breathe again and the channeler passed into the Force in her place. Nevertheless the Force had ended what it started all those years ago: There was true  balance .

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and Disclaimer: JJ Abrams was the one to kill Ahsoka, not me... please don't sue.


End file.
